


I Wish That I Had Grillby's Girl

by MarshmarrowSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexual Sans, Eventual Sans/Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Initial Grillby/Reader, Pining, Rating will absolutely change in later chapters, Reader is a boss ass bitch, Sans gets embarrassed in front of the girl he likes, Sans has the hots for you so bad it's embarrassing, Shy Sans, Slow Burn, Sub Sans, dom reader, kind of, several times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: Sans never thought that he would meet his soulmate.  Ever.  But he should've known that, if he was ever going to meet her, he would meet her at Grillby's of all places.And he should've known that it couldn't just be simple and easy for him.He should've known she would be a human...  and his bartender's girlfriend.





	I Wish That I Had Grillby's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my friend John for absolutely 100% coming up with the premise of this story! He's not on this account and isn't even really in the Undertale fandom at all but he suggested it as an RP idea and holy fuckaroni I just HAD to write it.

Everyone at Grillby's kind of knew each other-- at least, anybody who could by any right be considered a regular there knew each other.  The patrons knew each other, and they knew Grillby, and Grillby knew the patrons, and everyone knew Sans, and most importantly, Sans knew everyone.  So Sans could always spot a Grillby's first-timer in the crowd.

 

Tonight, he spotted you.

 

It would have been hard not to, for a myriad of reasons.  First and foremost, you were a human in a sea of monster patrons.  Sure, he'd seen a human or two come by, but you didn't act like they did.  You didn't traipse around like a tourist, taking selfies and not-so-subtle sneaky pictures of the slightly unsettled monster customers around you and acting superior for experiencing a different culture.  Nor did you keep to yourself and glance around with open hostility.  You just...  belonged there.  You fit in like an old Gyftmas decoration at the bar.

 

And that brought him to the second reason why he noticed you right away: you were all dressed up.  It was plastered all over the place, shouted from the neon sign and the smell of grease that Grillby's was nothing more and nothing less than a mediocre bar and burger joint, yet there you were, like a diamond in the rough, looking above it all with your perfectly folded black skirt and heeled boots, your boldly dyed hair, your cool, unfocused expression, your ruffled orange blouse, pristine red leather jacket and ruby red lips to match.  You looked...  kind of like sunshine.  He turned in his stool to face you and felt like he ought to glance away.

 

"heh, did you get stood up or, uh...  something?"

 

The third reason why you stood out to him was kind of pathetic and beyond embarrassing.  He wasn't even aware of it, really, until it made itself apparent in the sudden failure of his natural charisma and the way his non-existent stomach twisted in a nervous knot the moment you snapped out of your thoughtful daze and fixed your startlingly colorful eyes on him with your eyebrow quirked.  He felt small under your gaze.  Smaller than four foot seven.  He felt like he needed to hide.

 

You were _really_ pretty.

 

"Excuse me?"  Thankfully, you sounded more confused than offended by his query.  Amused was what he was going for, but confused, he could still work with.

 

"did some jerk, like, trick you into thinking this was some ritzy, exotic place, and then stand you up or something?" he elaborated.

 

"...  Do I look like someone stood me up?"  Never mind.  Now you seemed offended.  Stars, he'd never felt so off-kilter.  He usually never failed to fill the silence before it became awkward, but it had already stretched on for several seconds by the time he had a coherent thought, and that coherent thought was only that he was making a god damn fool out of himself.  From then on, he was winging it.

 

"...  no?  you're just dressed really fancy, that's all."

 

"...  Are you...  trying to ask if I'm single?"

 

"huh?  oh no no no.  no.  i'm-i'm just jokin' with you.  do it with everybody."

 

You held your cold stare for just a moment longer before you finally cracked a smile and let out a giggle that he knew would be resounding in his skull for days.  "Chill out, man.  I'm just joking with you, too."  You tapped your fist to his shoulder in a way that reminded him of Undyne except for the fact that she would have actually knocked him off his stool and you didn't.  "No.  I didn't get stood up.  I'm really happy to be here, actually."

 

Honestly and perplexingly, he didn't feel much less nervous now that he saw you relax.  You had such a genuine smile and your friendliness was almost palpable, yet your presence was intimidating. Not like you were going to hurt him or anything, but more like you were going to...  laugh at him, or something.  Not laugh at one of his jokes.  But laugh at _him_.

 

"really?  me too.  i come here all the time.  it's gotta be half my food pyramid."

 

You rested your chin in your hand and smiled at him.  "You're cute."  He almost missed your name when you introduced yourself, too busy wondering if he misheard you.  "And I'm guessing you must be Sans."

 

"yeah i'm cute.  er..."  He rubbed the back of his skull.  "sans.  i meant yeah, i'm sans.  nice to meetcha."  He shook your hand a few times (and realized as he did that he forgot to put the whoopee cushion there...) before an obvious thought occurred to him.  "...  how did you know my name?"

 

"Oh, Grillbyyy!"  What served as an answer to his question also served as an affectionate acknowledgement of the handsome bartender's presence.  Your attention shifted.  Your demeanor changed.  Quiet amusement became excitement and delight, and what Sans heard in your voice was echoed in the slight but obvious joy on the fire elemental's face when he saw you, the warm crackle in his voice when he responded to you.

 

"Hello, my dear.  I am glad you decided to visit.  What do you think of my restaurant?  Please, be honest.  But constructive."

 

 _'My dear?'_   Oh...

 

Oh. 

 

Sans shrank in his seat a little and took a long, long sip from his ketchup bottle.  The only reason he didn't teleport away was because he was still waiting on Papyrus' milkshake.  Now he felt not only utterly beneath you, but also utterly out of place.

 

"Honestly?  I love it."  Sans could see you gesturing vaguely to the entire restaurant out of the corner of his eye.  "The lighting, the smell, the atmosphere...  just because it's not fancy doesn't mean it's not good.  It feels like home, or...  maybe more like a night out with good friends.  It's cozy like a fire."

 

"I'm glad that you think so."

 

"Oh, not to _mention_ the friendly company."  Sans tensed up at the feeling of your hand on his shoulder.  "Sans here was asking if you stood me up.  Would be kind of awkward if you did, considering this is your restaurant, and you have to be here to, y'know.  Run it."

 

"Is that so?" 

 

Sans was aggressively avoiding eye contact with either of you at this point, but he could feel both of your gazes burning into him, and he got the distinct feeling that you were both making fun of him somehow.

 

"...  was just tryin' to say you were dressed nice for a place like this," he mumbled.

 

"I am!  And so is my flame," you remarked proudly.  Now that he got another look at you and thought about it...  "We're twinsies!" 

 

Posh, bright, warm colors with black accents...  That explained your get-up, didn't it?

 

"your flame, huh?  heheh.  that's pretty clever."

 

"Thanks!  I came up with it."  All of your attention was on Grillby now.  You were resting your elbows up on the bar and your chin in your hands, gazing at him affectionately.  "So.  Do you have any special deals for exceptionally pretty ladies?"

 

"...  I may."  Grillby's flames crackled with amusement.  "One free drink."

 

"I'll redeem that right now.  I don't even know where to start on the drink menu, so, surprise me!  Dazzle me with something _magical_."  You wiggled your fingers emphatically.

 

"Right away."  Grillby did something Sans had definitely not been expecting him to do.  He leaned across the bar and kissed you on the lips.

 

...  Sans felt _exceptionally_ out of place and uncomfortable now.

 

"Hehehe!  Grillby, c'mon!  Dazzle me with a magical _drink_!"  You kissed him back, however, and you seemed happy to be doing so.  Your perfectly painted lips were turned up in a smile in the light of Grillby's flames.

 

Damn.  What a lucky guy.  Sans focused on his ketchup again until your kiss ended.

 

"If you insist, my dear.  Oh, and Sans?"

 

Sans almost fell out of his chair trying to strike a casual pose as if he hadn't been listening intently to your conversation.  "yeah grillbz?"

 

"Don't play any pranks on my girlfriend."

 

"...  you strike a hard bargain, pal.  are puns okay?"

 

Grillby glanced at you.  You nodded.

 

"Sure.  I will bring your drink--" he looked from you to Sans, "-- and your milkshake."

 

That unwelcome silence made a triumphant return with the clicking of Grillby's shoes while he retreated to the back to fetch your orders.  Sans couldn't wait to get out of here.  Somewhere in him, he knew that he hadn't really done anything wrong, and yet he felt like everything he said and everything he did was digging him deeper into a pit of humiliation.  Sure, he'd done some embarrassing shit in public before, but the difference was that now, for some reason, he actually _cared_.  The thought that you might think he was weird was unpleasant, not amusing.

 

"A milkshake, huh?" you remarked.  "Calcium for strong bones?"

 

"heh.  yeah."  He'd been holding on to his ketchup like a lifeline for awhile now.  He set it on the counter and tucked his hands in his pockets instead.  "actually it's for my brother."

 

"Oh yeah.  Papyrus, right?"

 

Sans blinked at you a couple of times.  "...  y'know...  i'm starting to feel like you know everything about me without me telling you.  'skinda creepy."

 

"Creepy?  Awwwh."  You pouted.  "I was going for cool and mysterious with a pinch of omnipotence."

 

Heh.  Sans liked that.  That was what he usually went for with his own demeanor, when he wasn't completely tongue-tied.

 

"Seriously though.  I only know what Grillby's told me."

 

"uh oh.  and what's that?  makes me worried you've got the wrong impression of me."

 

You thought for a moment.  "Well...  You're a skeleton.  You come here a _lot_.  Like... sometimes more than once a day.  Sometimes with your brother Papyrus, but usually alone.  You like to tell jokes and play pranks on people.  You haven't paid your tab in years.  Oh, and he thinks it's funny, but you never really drink alcohol here!  Just...  ketchup."

 

This was fine.

 

"At least for the last few years.  He told me about the one time you got blackout drunk here and I kind of assume that's the reason why."

 

This was no longer fine.

 

"Haha.  Grillby must really like you to have not kicked you out for that sooner than he did.  Apparently you were going from table to table..."  You covered your mouth and giggled.  "...  Demanding _milk_?"

 

Sans pulled his hood over his head so that you couldn't see his face.

 

"Hehehe!  Saying what a dump this place was if they couldn't even serve you milk.  And everyone was so-ho-ho confused.  And then you started quoting Sylvia Plath."

 

"l...  listen.  i was having a rough night..."  
  
You gently pulled his hood back from his head and flashed him a smile.  An understanding, stunning, perfect, beautiful...  dangerous smile.  "We've all been there, little guy."

 

Little guy...?

 

...  He kind of liked that.

 

"Here, Sans."  Sans only realized just how intently he'd been staring at you when Grillby put his milkshake down on the counter and startled him out of it.  Your drink soon followed: something fruity, bright-colored, and sparkling with magical essence.  It looked like a drink enchanted to imbue happiness in its consumer.  But that was just his best guess.

 

"welp.  better get this to my bro before it melts."  Sans shook the milkshake cup to emphasize the drink's frozen state.  "it was nice seeing a new face around here but i gotta head out."

 

"Whoa, hold on a sec.  Hold on."

 

Fuck.  You were putting your arm around his shoulders.  Damn you and your startling level of physical contact.  He looked to Grillby nervously, but Grillby looked just as amused as earlier, watching quietly with his arms crossed.

 

"Sans?  I can't help but feel like we...  Grillby and I...  kind of...  made you uncomfortable?  Or picked on you or something.  In a way that was rude. And I wanted to say I'm sorry if we upset you any."

 

And damn you for being so sweet and understanding with him.

 

"Mwah."

 

And damn the way you just kissed the side of his skull before you pulled away.  Despite your apology, he couldn't help but still feel like you were purposely trying to embarrass him.

 

And yet...  he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.  The physical closeness and the kiss.  Nobody...  ever really...  acted like that towards him before.  And while it was hard to process, it was also kind of nice.  That was _why_ he was so embarrassed.

 

"Here."  You set your drink down next to his.  "You can have this.  Don't worry.  I'm a first-timer when it comes to monster drinks, so I don't think Grillby gave me a very hard-hitting one.  Did you, honey?"  
  
The bartender shook his head.  "No.  I used a very small amount of alcohol and a weak spell."

 

"Perfect.  It's yours, then," you offered.  "As an apology for third wheeling you, and...  as a token of our friendship?"  It took him a moment to realize that you were waiting to confirm that.

 

"oh.  ahaha.  you bet.  i'll just--" he bumped into a table trying to back away from you.  "sorry 'bout that.  i'll just be on my way.  papyrus really needs this milkshake.  right now.  immediately.  see ya 'round."

 

With a fizzle of magic, he was gone.  You and Grillby were left blinking at where he had been standing moments prior.  Grillby was silent for a long moment, mulling over what had just happened as he wiped down the glass he'd used to make your drink.  
  
"...  He just stole that whiskey glass your drink was in."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anyone who knows where I got the idea for drunk Sans demanding milk~


End file.
